Perdida
by Rebeca Cyrus Wonka
Summary: Aunque Emmett es quien se encuentra perdido, ella sin él se siente igual o peor. Rosalie se siente debastada por eso y hará todo lo posible por encontrarlo, sin imaginarse que Emmett a cambiado totalmente.
1. Sentimientos encontrados

**Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie M. **

Los blancos copos de nieve caían sobre su rubia y hermosa cabellera. Ya tenía varios minutos parada en el mismo lugar y su cabello ya estaba algo empapado pero.. ¿A ella algo de eso le importaba? Es más ¿desde cuándo algo le importaba?

Sentía que las piernas le empezaban a fallar y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos para empezar a rodar por sus mejillas, ¿Qué nunca acabaría de llorar? Algún día tenía que dejar de sentir dolor ¿no? En ese momento la respuesta era: no.

Sus dedos tocaban delicadamente el papel que tenía enfrente, fijo en una pared, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar en mil pedazos y el recuerdo de que _él_ existió se iría con esos pequeños trozos. Pero… un segundo.. ella no estaba tocando el papel, la chica de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello dorado tocaba al chico de la imagen, acariciaba su suave y cálida piel, en su cabeza ella lo tenía enfrente y lo acariciaba como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, pero ahora.. ya no podía hacerlo y era lo que más le dolía, no sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, no tener su aroma impregnado a su ropa y no poder ver más su cálida sonrisa.

La gente ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada pero ella imaginaba que todos la debían ver como si fuese una loca mirando un simple papel arrugado, con señas de que ya llevaba tiempo ahí colgado, pero aquello tampoco le importaba, no le importaba que la gente la viera derrumbada y con mal aspecto esforzándose por seguir pegando aquellos volantes en donde fuera posible.

Cualquiera que la mirara podría ver que su aspecto no era muy bueno ni siquiera una pizca de lo que antes era.. ella era la chica más bonita del pueblo, y lo seguía siendo, solo que últimamente no estaba preocupada por ello, sus ojos se veían cansados, consecuencia de varias noches sin dormir por culpa de las pesadillas y preocupaciones, su cara no llevaba ni rastro de maquillaje, sus uñas no estaban arregladas como siempre, en cambio ahora las llevaba a medio despintar y ¿qué se podía decir de su ropa? Nada, simplemente ya no llevaba aquella ropa que todas envidiaban, que hacían que su cintura y caderas resaltaran, ahora se dedicaba a llevar ropa holgada, ¿Por qué se preocuparía por llevar ropa cara y sexy cuando solo se la ponía para él? ¿Por qué debía de preocuparse por cosas tan simples y estúpidas cuando lo más importante para ella ya no estaba a su lado?

Al recordar aquello arrancó la hoja con furia y sus lágrimas se desbordaron por fin de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y empapando su cuello ya frío, seguido de esto tiro el papel al suelo, para quedarse mirándolo… de nuevo.

No sabía qué hacer en ese instante, toda ella era un remolino de sentimientos, por un lado quería correr a recoger el papel y llevárselo a su regazo, como si con eso pudiera remediar lo hecho, pero por otro lado quería pisar aquel pedazo de papel inservible hasta que ya no hubiera más rastro de él.

No lograba ordenar sus sentimientos, tenía rabia, coraje, odio, se sentía traicionada y al mismo tiempo culpable.. ella había sido la culpable de que él se hubiera ido.. porque así había sido ¿no? Quería ocupar sus pensamientos en que él estaba bien y que simplemente había desaparecido por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero era imposible no imaginarse otro final y más con las muertes que se estaban presenciando en Forks.. y todo había comenzado con su partida.

Terminó tratando de respirar normalmente, sin saberlo bien, sus lagrimas se había convertido en sollozos y sus manos no hacían ningún esfuerzo por secar su rostro, ahora sí las miradas de algunas personas se centraban en ella, algunas con preocupación, otras como si estuviera loca y en ese momento odio a los que la rodeaban por no entenderla y sobre todo por seguir con sus vidas normales.

El papel salió volando por un viento repentino y si uno se fijaba bien, ignorando lo mojado y el paso del tiempo en el papel se podía leer claramente:

EMMETT MCCARTY AYUDENOS A ENCONTRALO

Se daban varios números, entre ellos el de la rubia y su rostro inolvidable para ella, con esa típica sonrisa que siempre traía en el rostro.

Habían pasado exactamente 2 meses desde su desaparición, ella lo recordaba bien, 2 medes enteros de sufrimiento, de culpabilidad de sentimientos que ni ella misma podía entender y por supuesto de intensas búsquedas sin éxito alguno.

Ella emprendió el paso de nuevo, tratando de no dar otro espectáculo como el de hacía unos minutos aunque aún no podía dejar que de sus labios salieran pequeños gemidos y de sus ojos lágrimas que no podía controlar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ella… Rosalie Hale no podía seguir así, no en ese estado pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar algún rastro de Emmett.


	2. La Mentira

El cielo estaba completamente poblado por las nubes pesadas y grises que presagiaban que podría venir una lluvia pesada, seguida probablemente de nieve y quizá algo de granizo, nadie podía saber, aquellos días de Diciembre en Shelton estaban muy locos. En los árboles aún quedaban vestigios de la nevada que días atrás había caído, alrededor de unos 4 días atrás y en cambio aquel día entraba en lo que se consideraba.. bien, si se comparaba con días anteriores. En el cielo no se podía ver más que un color grisáceo y el suelo estaba poblado por una espesa niebla que alcanzaba hasta media pierna, el aire era puro y frío, corría libremente, mientras que ni un rayo penetraba aquel cielo.

El chico de piel pálida, cabello negro, complexión robusta y ojos naranjas pálido, empezando a tirar a amarillo obscuro se encontraba descansando, sentado sobre una piedra, observando el paisaje que en ese momento se le ofrecía: el lago, apreciando cada detalle, cada roca, cada árbol, había estado prestando atención a todo desde que se había rencontrado con Susanne, desde… su transformación. ¿Quién no lo haría? Era como una nueva visión que le permitía ver colores nunca antes conocidos para él, detalles en cosas que antes le parecían insignificantes, incluso podía oír los gritos que parecían provenir de una niña pequeña que pasaba en ese momento a varios kilómetros de ahí en un automóvil.

Decidió cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en todos los olores y sonidos que lo rodeaban, eran muy variados, desde el olor a tierra mojada, olor a cedro, a pino, a pasto hasta la respiración de los animales. De pronto se concentró en una pequeña rama que se rompía bajo la presión del peso de una persona, lo hacía con mucho cuidado, como si no quisiera ser oída, ante esto el chico ya sabía de quien se trataba. Ahora en cualquier momento esperaba que ella llegara a tratar de asustarlo o que saltara sobre su espalda, y casi al mismo tiempo que lo pensaba, unas manos finas y delgadas se posaron sobre sus ojos cerrados y él extendió una gran sonrisa al sentir su tacto tan familiar y agradable para él.

-Adivina – fue la única palabra que salió de los labios rosados de la chica, en un ligero susurro contra la oreja del chico.

-Estoy pensando – contestó él llevando sus manos a las de ella – Susanne.. Susanne Farrow – dijo como si aquello fuera un gran descubrimiento.

Acto seguido soltó una pequeña carajada y quitó las manos de sus ojos, volteándose al instante y atrayendo el esbelto cuerpo de Susanne hacia el suyo, la pelirroja se sentía dichosa cada vez que los brazos de Emmett la rodeaban con ese cariño y pasión que él solo podía hacerlo. Recargó su frente en la de él y le sonrió de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía, tratando de con ella inspirarle todo el cariño que sentía por él, el cual se estaba convirtiendo peligrosamente en amor.

-Te quiero – susurró ella

Sabes que hago lo mismo Su – respondió él – Siempre lo he hecho… aunque no me acuerde de muchas cosas – dijo haciendo una mueca, él no recordaba casi nada de su relación con ella por más que se esforzara en recordad… simplemente… nada, lo único que sabía era que antes de su transformación él ya estaba con ella y por lo que sentía cada vez que la besaba sabía que siempre la había querido del mismo modo aunque no tuviera memoria de ello.

-Mmm…Si – dijo ella con nerviosismo y desviando la mirada por unos instantes de los ojos de él.

Emmett subió su mano a la mejilla de Susanne, no le gustaba verla así, en su parecer siempre se ponía nostálgica, extraña o nerviosa cuando tocaba ese tema parecía no gustarle y no hablaba mucho de ello. Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo para acercar sus labios a los de él, tratando de que ella fijara de nuevo esos ojos que antes habían sido verdes y ahora eran ámbar en los suyos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó contras sus labios para después rozar levemente sus labios.

Ella sonrió antes de corresponderle el beso, posicionando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de él y subiendo la intensidad del beso, dejando de tocarlos levemente, haciendo la fricción más rápida y más apasionada, con esto Emmett se dejaba llevar completamente, olvidaba lo que lo rodeaba y lo que pasaba, las sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos lo manejaban por completo, él como siempre dio el siguiente paso, atreverse a buscar la lengua de ella con la suya, Susanne lo siguió, disfrutando del pequeño juego que empezaba entre los dos.

La chica hizo presión sobre él, tirándolo al suelo con ella sobre él, aun besándolo y subiendo una mano al cuello del chico, empezando a jugar con su rizado cabello negro. Por su parte Emmett dirigió sus manos a el torso de la muchacha, sin dejarlas fijas en un punto, disfrutando de explorar el cuerpo de su novia y sin aviso alguno girando para que ella quedara debajo de él.

-Me gusta más así – dijo cuándo se separó por unos segundos de los labios de Susanne con un tono burlón.

Y antes de besarlo ella lo miró con ojos que eran claramente de reto, gruñéndole en forma juguetona y esta vez ella giró, quedando nuevamente sobre él y besándolo de nuevo y esta vez terminando con una mordida en el labio inferior del chico.

Con ello terminaba aquel momento, Emmett lo sabía, así que tomó la muñeca de ella con el fin de retenerla pero ésta se soltó y se paró de inmediato, pasando las manos por su ropa con el fin de quitar la suciedad de su ropa. El chico la siguió.

.Se nos hace tarde – dijo ella con voz decidida y empezando a andar como si con eso diera por sentado lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Su? – preguntó molesto Emmett sin demostrarlo en su voz y empezando a caminar con un suspiro.

-Ninguna amor – dijo ella tomando su mano al notar su suspiro – Quiero llegar temprano a casa – se encogió de hombros, ¿qué más podía decir? ¿qué estaba cansada? Habían acabado de cazar así que no sería pretexto, así que siguió caminando.

Ambos corrieron a velocidad vampírica por el bosque, nadie se encontraba en aquellos momentos ahí, tomando en cuenta de que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el tiempo que hacía tampoco favorecía a los habitantes. En cambio caminaron a paso humano para llegar al departamento en donde ambos se hospedaban, no quedaba muy lejos, lo habías escogido porque era lo que estaban buscando, lujoso, bonito y cerca del bosque, así lo había descrito Susanne. Emmett ni siquiera había dicho una palabra con tal de complacerla, él quería volver a Forks, tenía una extraña sensación de que ahí había dejado algo muy importante, no un objeto o una pertenencia…no, era mucho más importante que eso, sentía que fuera lo que fuese tenía que volver por ello, era… lo que le faltaba para sentirse cómodo y… completo aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, porque él se sentía así dentro de la felicidad que Susanne le brindaba, se sentía incompleto y no sabía porque.

Susanne le había convencido de que ella lo había encontrado en el bosque el día que fue transformado, había sucedido de una forma casi "milagrosa", ella lo había acompañado en sus días de sufrimiento en el que la ponzoña invadía lentamente su cuerpo, cuidándolo y después de esos días enseñándole a sobrevivir de una mejor manera, bebiendo de la sangre de animales. Después se habían dedicado a platicar sobre su historia, la pelirroja le había dicho que estudiaban juntos, en la preparatoria de Forks, que se habían conocido ahí y que la química era inevitable entre ellos por lo que terminaron juntos, enamorándose… pero que un día ella fue transformada y tuvo que alejarse de él para no hacerle daño y lo que sucedió al final fue su encuentro inesperado.

El chico no estaba muy seguro de ello, no tenía grandes recuerdos de su relación con Sussane pero ésta le había explicado que así era, lo recuerdos humanos, si no se les aferraba uno con fuerza podían desaparecer con la transformación, llegando a parecer confusos, como si uno intentara ver en una densa niebla o incluso borrándose por completo.

Él le había creído puesto que ella había sido su única guía, ¿por qué no creerle? Incluso le había revelado el poder especial que tenía, Susanne podía borrar la memoria, no completa, solamente podía borrar algunos sucesos y poner otros de su propia cosecha, esto se lograba con un contacto duradero y que no fuera interrumpido y Emmett no dudaba de ella.

Recordando todo aquello, el chico entro tras de ella al apartamento y se tiró en el sillón rodeando a Susanne con un brazo, sin decir una sola palabra y tratando de pensar en lo que sentía que había dejado en Forks.

-Susanne – dijo su nombre, avisándole a la pelirroja que el tema sería serio - ¿Puedo preguntar algo más del..

-antes de tu transformación? – interrumpió ella, pero al mismo tiempo terminando la frase

Emmett solo contestó con un movimiento de cabeza y miró fijamente a la ventana que tenían frente, el cielo empezaba a ponerse negro.

-Yo… ¿tenía algún familiar o… alguien importante antes que hubiera dejado en Forks… como tu hiciste? – dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de enfocarse un poco en los pocos recuerdos que tenía.

Susanne se quedó completamente quieta, pensando en que él estaba de nuevo pensando en el pasado y que debía detenerlo si no quería que recordara, se acomodó en su lugar y tomó la mandíbula del chico entre una mano para dirigir su mirada al suyo.

-Emmett ya te he dicho que a mi parecer… no tenías a nadie – se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuera muy lamentable para ella – Solo me tenías a mí – dijo acercándose más a él para terminar con un beso corto – Olvidalo ¿si? Es mejor no pensar más en eso

Emmett entrecerró los ojos antes esa respuesta y en como ella se ponía inmediatamente de pie y se dirigía a la habitación que compartía claramente diciéndole que quería estar sola.

Tomó el control de la TV casi al instante y la encendió, haciendo zapping desde el principio y sin prestarle alguna atención a ello, su mente estaba ocupada… ocupada en recordar algo, lo que fuese, estaba esforzándose más de lo que debía si quería seguir con aquella vida cerca de Susanne y no lo tomó en cuenta, quería recordar, saber quién era y sobre todo que le faltaba para sentirse completo.

Mientras tanto Susanne se había recostado en la cama matrimonial donde a veces se recostaba con Emmett y donde veces se sentía completamente feliz, compartiendo una cama con el hombre que ella quería y que le correspondía, se sentía protegida, amada y… humana. Sonrió pensando en todos los momentos que había pasado con él, sabía que Emmett le había traído felicidad pero al pensar en las cosas que ella no le había dicho dejo de sonreír, tomado una almohada y poniéndola en su cabeza como si con ello pudiera acabar con las voces que dentro de ella le decían que lo que había hecho estaba mal…muy mal.

* * *

**Bueno.. ahí termina el 2do capítulo, el cual hice más largo.**

**Gracias a las que dejaron review, de verdad les agradesco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y de dejar un comentario y también les pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto.  
**

**Así que dejen más si les gustó o no ;) Las críticas constructivas no estan mal, no las tomo en mal plan.**

**By: Rosett (:  
**


End file.
